Promesas, Mi Razon De Vivir
by Asamiya Athena
Summary: Muchas Veces La Vida Te Da Jugarretas Dificiles De Afrontar, Sin Embargo, Existe Ayuda Inesperada, La Cual Es Fundamental en Todo Esto, Ademas... Un Factor Importante Te Ayuda... Promesas Por Cumplir


Bueno, en esta cuestion de fanfics en esta pagina apenas soy novata, teniendo en cuenta que no se nada de Ingles X_x, pero bueno, con un poco de tiempo pude aprender a manejar las herramientas de esta pagina n_n. Ahora voy a lo principal. Este fic es idea mia, la cual cree en ForosDz, pero dada la noticia de que cerrara muy pronto, he decidido subir mis fics aqui, claro, añadiendo que son de mi idea, salida de mi cabeza un poco hueca.

Ahora, les presento la version corregida del capitulo 1 del fic, clasificado como "0" ya que dare pistas de como se desarrolla. Sin mas que decir, aqui la version corregida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 0. El Preludio**_

A veces uno piensa que cuando el destino ya te ha trazado un camino, nunca podras cambiarlo. No importa si es un camino donde eres tratado como una persona normal.. . O como un demonio…

Siempre crei que mi destino ya estaba trazado, destinado a sufrir por ser el portador de un bijuu . Sin embargo decidi cambiar eso y volverme un gran ninja, alguien respetado y reconocido por los demas. Lamentablemente, en un inicio crei que la vida ya no tenia sentido y preferia estar muerto…

Pero afortunadamente, 3 personas muy especiales me ayudaron a encontrarle sentido a la vida.

Sin embargo no se ni siquiera porque estoy diciendo eso, si solamente estoy yo solo… debe ser uno de esos famosos "soliloquios internos" aunque la mayoria de mis veces solo lo hago con mi demonio interno.

Aunque no se a quien se lo digo creo que debo acomodar mis ideas en mi cabeza, la cual me ha valido el sobrenombre de "ninja cabeza hueca". Pero bueno. Creo que debo iniciar. 

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, soy un ninja de la aldea de Konoha, y llevo en mi interior al demonio Kyubi No Yoko, el zorro de las nueve colas, razon por la cual desde pequeño siempre he sido considerado como un monstruo, debido a que ese demonio destruyo la aldea hace tiempo, sin embargo, tambien me ha ayudado a proteger a las personas que amo, como la ultima pelea que tuve contra Pain.

Solo quiero recordar el momento en el cual Nagato, libero a todas las almas que habia arrebatado durante su invasion a Konoha pero aun asi, me sentia muy triste por 2 personas en especial… Jiraiya-Sama y Asuma-Sensei.

¿La razon? Bueno, ero-sennin fue la persona quien me enseño varias de las tecnicas que se, ademas, lo veo a el junto con Tsunade-Obachan como mis padres. En el caso de Asuma–Sensei, desde el momento de que me entere de que tenia una relacion con Kurenai-Sensei y producto de ello habia surgido un embarazo, no podia dejarla sola junto con su futuro hijo, ademas me sentia responsable de sus muertes por no poder haberles ayudado cuando pude hacerlo.

Por lo cual en el momento en el que Konan me confeso que Nagato, por tener el Rinnegan estaba por encima de la vida y la muerte, no dude en pedirle que tambien regresara a la vida a ellos dos. El solo me dijo que solo regresarian si alguien estaba dispuesto a dar algo por ellos. Yo no lo dude, asi que ofreci mi propia vida por traerlos de vuelta. El acepto mi propuesta, y pude observar como el concentraba una impresionante cantidad de chakra en su mano, y ese golpe iba dirigido hacia mi. Despues de eso solo me desmaye, no supe que fue lo que paso hasta que pude reaccionar y ver como Nagato estaba sin vida y Konan envolviendo su cuerpo con su jutsu de papel. Al verme solo me susurro: 

_**"Tu peticion se ha logrado las personas a quien mas amas han regresado, sin embargo para que puedas cumplir con tu promesa de traer paz, Nagato te ha dejado su poder, usalo sabiamente. Hasta pronto Naruto cuidate y suerte… chico de la profecia"**_

En ese momento desaparecio, y al momento de irse, llego un terrible dolor a mi cabeza, siendo especifico al area de mis ojos, era tanto el dolor, que no pude resistir mas y volvi a desmayarme… ¿por cuanto? 10 minutos, una hora, todo un dia, la verdad no lo se, hasta ahora lo unico que me viene a la mente fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo Konan. ¿A que se referia con eso de que nagato me dejo su poder? Y todavia peor ¿acaso me habia llamado "chico de la profecia"? Realmente eso no me importaba, algo que me alegraba era saber que gracias al rinnegan, Ero-Sennin y Asuma–Sensei estaban de nuevo con vida. Pero aun faltaba una cosa por hacer antes de regresar a Konoha y que pensaba hacer en este mismo instante… 

_**Encontrar a Sasuke y llevarlo de vuelta a la aldea, sin importar el precio**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mas que nada, agradezco a Coffee's Madness, luxam9 y Yumi Yan por los consejos y avisos, espero que con esto se aclare todo y que asi pueda dar a conocer mejor mi obra n_n. Espero les agrade y gomen por mis errores grandes. Bye


End file.
